cryptidarchivesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Bigfoot sightings
The following is a list of reported Bigfoot sightings. Due to the enormous amount of alleged sightings, it may never be possible to reproduce all eyewitness testimony in one place; the sightings on this page are taken from news reports, books, interviews, and documentaries. This list is always being updated, and may never be exhaustive. 1770's Undated Possibly the earliest encounter between Bigfoot and a western eyewitness may have been made by Daniel Boone in the late Eighteenth Century. According to Boone family tradition, in the last years of his life, Boone told several people that he had killed a ten foot tall, hairy giant which he called a "yahoo."Faragher, John Mack (1992) Daniel Boone – The Life and Legend of an American Pioneer Boone's name for the creature has been taken as a reference to Gulliver's Travels, though the Cherokee term for a hairy giant is "yeahoh". 1880's Undated Some Bigfoot researchers believe that Theodore Roosevelt may have had an encounter with a Bigfoot sometime in the 1880's. During a hunting trip in Washington, Roosevelt's Indian guide urged him to avoid a certain area due to an undisclosed "superstition". Roosevelt did travel through the area, and during the night he heard strange noises, which he neither described nor recognised. He did not speculate on what made the noises, but did give the impression that "that they were unusual in his learned experience and found them to be unsettling".1892 - The Bauman Story 1900's 1906 Old Yellow Top was first reported in September 1906 by a group of men building the head frame of the Violet Mine, east of Cobalt. 1920's 1923 Another sighting of Old Yellow Top was reported in July 1923 from near Cobalt. He was allegedly seen by two prospectors who thought he was a bear, until they threw a stone and he stood up on two legs: 1928 Trapper Muchalat Harry claimed to have been abduced by Bigfoot near the Conuma River, at the head of Tlupana Inlet, in the same general region where Albert Ostman had allegedly been kidnapped four years earlier. As told by Peter Byrne: 1940's 1941 The Native American Chapman family claimed that a sasquatch approached their home at Ruby Creek, in British Columbia, in September 1941. At about three in the afternoon, Jeannie Chapman's eldest son told her that a cow was coming out of the woods at the foot of the mountain. Jeannie went out to investigate, and saw what looked like a very large bear "moving about among the bushes bordering the field beyond the railway tracks". She called her children over to her, and when the creature moved onto the tracks, she saw that it was "a gigantic man covered with hair, not fur". She estimated the hair was about four inches long all over, and pale yellow-brown or brown-ochre in colour. She reported that it was about seven and a half feet tall, with a small head, no neck, an extremely thick chest, and exceptionally long arms. The creature advanced towards the house and got within about one hundred feet when Jeannie Chapman, shielding her children from view with a blanket, fled from their home and travelled downstream to the nearby village. Ivan T. Sanderson supposed that the blanket was due to the Native American belief that anyone who looks at a sasquatch will die, but Jeannie told him she shielded her children because she believed the creature was after them, and thought it might go into the house to get them, not realising they had escaped. In their absence, the creature did indeed enter the house, and hauled a 55-gallon barrel of salt fish from the outhouse, scattering the contents around. When George Chapman returned home, with no notion of what had happened, he found the shed door battered in and enormous humanoid footprints all over the area. After ascertaining that his family had escaped, he investigated the carnage, and could confirm the creature's height after finding a number of long brown hairs stuck in the slabwood lintel of the doorway, above the level of his head. He travelled to the village to gather his family, and invited his father-in-law and two friends to stay with them whenever he was absent. The footprints returned every night for a week, and on two occasions, the dogs outside the house began to bark at exactly two in the morning. The sasquatch did not try to enter the house again, but the family was unnerved, and soon moved away. The three children present at the incident died within three years: the two boys drowned, and the girl died of an illness. The Chapmans themselves later drowned in the Fraser River when their rowboat capsized.Ivan T. Sanderson, True Magazine, March 1960 1947 A third sighting of Old Yellow Top occured in April 1947: 1950's 1955 William Roe claimed to have encountered a female Bigfoot in October 1955, in the mountains near Tete Jaune Cache, British Columbia, about eighty miles west of Jasper, Alberta. 1970's 1970 The fourth and final sighting of Old Yellow Top occured in August 1970: 1976 In May 1976, photographers Ed Bush, Terry Gaston, and Cherie Darvell, among others, carried out a search for Bigfoot in Humboldt County, California, intending to make a documentary film about it. After attempting to bait a male Bigfoot using marshmallows scented with female urine and menstrual blood, on 22 May, Darvell was allegedly kidnapped. According to Bush: According to Bush, the party gave chase but could not find either Darvell or the Bigfoot, so they returned to town and alerted the sheriff. A search party set out to try and find Darvell, and some 16 inch long tracks were allegedly discovered in the area where she had been. These tracks were supposedly identified as authentic by unnamed Bigfoot experts."Abduction by Bigfoot Reported," Associated Press, May 1976 Darvell resurfaced on 24 May near a Bluff Creek resort, with minor scratches and bruises on her arms."Hoax Suspected in Bigfoot Abduction," The Milwaukee Journal, 25 May 1976 According to the police she was "remarkably unmussed," and smelled of perfume, whilst Bush wrote that: When journalists tried to interview her about the experience, she only screamed. However, she did later give an interview, in which she claimed she passed out in fear and woke up during the night in the forest, alone. She said she never got a good look at the animal's face, but it was big and hairy. Local police assumed the entire incident had been a publicity stunt hoax, but Darvell disputed this, claiming the smell of perfume had rubbed off on her from a woman who held her close to calm her down when she arrived at the resort. She also claimed that her clothes were slightly dirty, but had been protected from mud by the thick carpet of leaves on the forest floor.America’s King Kong: More Weird Tales of Sasquatch Kidnappings Notes and references Category:Bigfoot research